Warios Big Crush on Peach
by SkippDaWolf
Summary: A lover letter sent to the wrong person...too bad Peach doesnt know.


Authors Note: The gang is around 14-15 Years old in this series.

At Camp Mushroom, Peach and Daisy were talking about the social. "Waluigi is going with Plum to the social, and I'm going with Luigi, so congratulations, you're the last girl in camp to have a date" said Daisy. "Well, not quite Daisy, I'm going with him" Said peach, as she was pointing to Mario. "Mario? Did he ask you?" wondered Daisy. "No, but he will, once I give him this" Said peach. Peach had a heart shaped letter to Mario. "Ooo what is it?" said Daisy. "Well it's for me to know and for you to find out" responded Peach.

Peach walked over to Mario. "Hey what are you doing?" said Peach. "I'm Painting" responded Mario. "Oh what color is that?" wondered Peach "It looks like a brown mud color" explained Mario. "Oh well your doing a terrific job" complemented Peach. "Thanks" said Mario. "Uh did you drop your brush over there?" said Peach. "No where?" said Mario as he was looking for the missing brush. Peach quickly put the note on the desk. "Oops sorry my mistake, well see you later!" said Peach. "Uh…bye?" said Mario, in a confused way.

Mario continued his painting until Wario came by. "Hey who said you could sit in my chair?" yelled Wario. "I didn't know you were sitting here" responded Mario. "Well now you do so get lost!" said Wario. Mario left quickly. Wario sat down and started to paint. He saw the note on the desk and started to read it. He was shocked and suddenly excited. He got up and ran. "BOWSER! BOWSER! BOWSER!" he yelled.

Wario ran to his bunk, to go talk to Bowser. Wario gave Bowser the letter. Bowser began to read it. "Your picture should be hanging in a Museum" Bowser read. "Go on" Wario said, "I touches me right in the heart" Bowser read. "She could have said mushrooms! She could have said Goombas! But she said heart!" excitedly said Wario. Bowser continued to read "Your passionate work gives me Goosebumps!" "Say it again!" yelled Wario. "Goosebumps" replied Bowser. "Ooo Goosebumps!" calmly said Wario. Bowser kept reading the letter. "You're a sensitive man looking for a sensitive Woman, and I will hope you will go with me to the social tonight, If you agree, send me a sign" "I thought I was just splashing paint around" said Wario. "This is serious stuff, Peach loves you" said Bowser. "But it's so sudden, what should I do? Should I just let her know that I want to take her to the social?" Wondered Wario. "Rule number one, you never let a girl know your desperate, otherwise she'll have you wrapped around a little finger" explained Bowser. "I want this to be an equal relationship" Suggest Wario. "Your response to this is critical, you don't want to seem too anxious" said Bowser. "Ok, not to anxious" said Wario. "But you don't want to be a loof either" Warned Bowser. "What's a Loof?" wondered Wario. "A loof is a cross between a loser and a doof" Explained Bower. "I definitely don't want to be a loof, so what do I do?" wondered Wario. "Like she says, send her a sign, sprinkle a little clues around to let her know you're interested, then when the time is right, BOOM! That's when you let her know you want to go with her" said Bower. "Nobody knows Woman better than you!" said Wario, as he was giving Bower a pat on the shoulder. "Don't mention it" said Bowser, as he was holding his hand out to Wario. "OK" said Wario while he was reaching out into his Wallet.

At the Dance hall, Toad and Mario were bringing in Decorations for the Social. "Why did you sign us up for this stupid Decorating Committee thing anyway?" wined Mario. "If we help, Toadsworth will get us extra Soda pops!" said Toad. "Who cares!" yelled Mario. "And we'll get to be DJs!" explained Toad. "Alright, so where do we put this stuff?" wondered Mario, "I don't know, let's ask Toadsworth" suggested Toad. They laid the decorations and the flowers on a table and left the room. The girls came in and Peach was looking Mario. "He's like a young Dominic Thompson" said Peach. "I wouldn't go that far" said Plum. "I would!" Responded Daisy. "Well if Mario doesn't give you an answer soon, you're never going to have a date for tonight" Explained Plum. "Plum, I know men, he's just playing a little hard to get, its just the matter of time, he'll say yes, don't worry!" said Peach, as the gang walked out of the Dance hall.

Wario comes into the Dance hall with choppers. He looks around to see if anyone was in the room, nobody was. He saw the Flowers. He went over to the flowers with his choppers and cut them! He left the room quickly.

Mario and Toad bring Toadsworth into the Dance Hall. "Ok I want these Flowers make camp Mushroom Proud, now where are they? Toadsworth wondered. "There right- - - - -here?" said Toad and Mario in a confused manner. "Oh funny joke guys, when you find flowers with a little more color to them, let me know" Explained Toadsworth.

Later that afternoon, Wario went to Peach's Bunk, with the flowers wrapped up. He went to Peach's bed and put the flowers on them. He spotted an unwrapped chocolate bar on Peach's counter, he took a bite of it. Suddenly he heard the girls. He hid under Plums bed. The girls came in. "Oh there it is a sign! Flowers!" excitedly said Peach. "I smell romance!" said Daisy. "I smell something else, something nasty!" Said Plum. Peach sat on her bed, reading the note on the flowers "From your secret admirer!" Peach read. "Oooo! I wonder who that could be?" said Daisy. "Me too! And it's only signed with a pink heart! Oh is he great or what!" said Peach. "Well, I was wrong, he's going to ask you! Admit Plum. "I'm dying! When?" hmmm, let's go get a Vase for these!" suggested Peach. The girls left the bunk. Wario got up from under the bed all excited. He ate the rest of the chocolate bar and left.

Peach was walking down the camp road where she met up with Mario. "Hey there they are!" Yelled Mario. "I got your flowers Mario!" said Peach, "Good! Do you like them?" said Mario in a sarcastic way. "Like them? I love them!" said Peach. "Great! Now give them back!" Said Mario as he took the flowers away from Peach. Mario continued "These are for the social tonight, and someone stole them out of the Dance Hall!" "I know who did" said Peach. "Who?" Mario wondered. "You! And you left them on my Bed, you don't have to hide it anymore Mr. Secret Admirer!" Explained Peach. "Are you out of your mind? Why would I do that?" Said Mario "Because you and I are going to the social tonight!" said Peach. "I'm going to the social tonight, but not with you! Toad and I are the DJs!" explained Mario. Peach surprisingly asked "But what about my Letter? Didn't what I write you touch your heart, I mean, I did copy it out of a famous book! Mario went straight to the point as he walked off "I didn't get any letter" Peach hollered at Mario "If you didn't get my letter?" then she thought to herself "and if he didn't give me the flowers- - - - - who did?"

At the baseball field, everyone was getting ready to play baseball. The girls were talking about the mystery. "This is so exciting! Someone has a crush on Peach!" said Daisy, "Yeah! Who is it Peach?" wondered Plum. Peach responded to the girls "Maybe it's Yoshi! His father is loaded, and we have a lot in common" Peach pointed to another guy. "Maybe its Koopa Troopa! Yeah! He can blow a bubble bigger than his head! That's kind of impressive" said Peach. "Or maybe it's Bowser! He's got this amazing body and"- Toadsworth cut into the conversation. "If you don't mind ladies, let's play ball!" yelled Toadsworth. Wario walked over to Peach and gave her the bat "Your up" said Wario. "Uh Thanks" said Peach in a rude way. "Watch for someone to drool while I'm up" said Peach to Daisy and Plum. Peach continued "and when he does, that's my secret admirer!"

Peach walked over to the Plate. Toad pitched a ball to her. Peach hit the ball in a short distance. "I hit it! What do I do?" Wondered Peach. "Run to first base!" Said Wario. Peach ran like a girl to first base where she saw a clue. "It's a clue! It's a clue! What do I do?" said Peach. "First get off the base" said Plum. Plum tagged Peach out. Peach got the clue and read the note. "Cupid was write on target when he hit both of us, Cupid? What bunk is he in?" wondered Peach. Daisy told her what it meant "No Cupid was this cute Greek guy with wings, he used to shoot arrows at people and make them fall in love" "Shoot arrows…..shoot arrows..that means the next clue has to do something with.." Peach and the gang ran to the next clue, the Archrival Base. Peach saw an arrow on a target with a note on it. She read the note "I really get a kick out of how cute and nice you are?" Kick…." Peach and the gang ran to the soccer field where the saw a line of Soccer balls. Peach kicked every soccer ball until she found the next note. She read it " I wont leave you in the dark any longer because I want our relationship to develop" Daisy commented the note "Gosh, this guy sounds so great even I want to go out with him!" Peach kept thinking "Develop….oh I know!" They ran to the dark room. "Whoa! Hold it! Hold it! There's only enough room for me in there! You guys will have to wait outside, but I'll let you know how it turns out" explained Peach. She went inside the dark room and put the picture in the water. "Ok…here it goes, our love will develop! Pretty soon we'll know! Ooo! There are his eyes! That big gorgeous smile! This is him! This is the man that loves me!" Shouted Peach. She looked down at the finished picture. Here jaw dropped. She screamed "AHHHHHHHHHH! EEEEWW!"

She ran out of the dark room and ran into Wario. She screamed "AHH!" "You got my clues!" said Wario. "Look there has been a big mistake!" explained Peach. "The mistake is, I never knew you felt this way about me, did I touch your heart? Did I give you Goosebumps?" Said Wario as he touched Peach. Peach threw his hand away from her. "More like Warts!" she said. Peach continued "I don't know how you got my letter!" Wario explained to her in front of everyone "Cupid delivered it to me, and in front of everyone, I want to answer the question that you asked me in paragraph 2, line 1 of your letter which everyone has a copy of" Everyone held up there copy. Wario continued "It says _will you go with me to the social? _Well my answer is yes Peach Toadstool, I will go with you to the social" Peach was terribly shocked. She stood back and thought to herself. "No that, that can't be, there's something wrong! Why do bad things happen to good people?"

Back at her Bunk, Peach lied in her bed, and dressed up as if she was going to a funeral. Daisy and Plum walked in. "It's all over camp! Everyone knows your going with Wario!" said Plum. "The strange thing is that your popularity rating has gone completely over the roof! Kids love you because you're actually being nice to this lump, well we know better" Explained Daisy. Peach cried to them "In a world of high society, I feel like I have fallen and can't get up!" "It's a freak accident" Said Daisy. "With a freak" Peach replied. "Come on you have to be nice to him for a couple of hours" Said Plum. Peach yelled "NICE! THERES THAT WORD AGAIN! WHATS WRONG WITH BEING CRUEL AND INSULTING?"

Night fell and it was an hour away from the Social, Wario was back at his Bunk with Bowser. Bowser was giving Wario a touch up before the Social. "Social night fever, you want to look good right?" wondered Bowser. "I want to look hot!" replied Wario. "Well you definitely need a haircut" suggested Bowser. Bowser got his scissors. "Have you ever done this before?" wondered Wario. "Lots of times!" said Bowser. Bowser began to cut his hair. Wario was talking to him about his letter he wrote to his parents. "You know I wrote a letter to my parents, telling them I had a date, they're going to freak! My dad thinks no girl would ever go out with me, Boy! I can't wait to see his face!" Said Wario. "Look this way! Now look that way!- -Man your head is lop sided!" Said Bowser. "Can you fix it?" wondered Wario. "No but I can hide it" said Bowser.

At the Dance hall, everything was decorated. Mario and Toad were going to test the stereo system. "Toad, this is Toadsworth's private stereo, are you sure everything is hooked up alright?" wondered Mario. "My IQ is up in the 99.9 percentile" Bragged Toad. "Look Toad if anything happens to Toadsworth's equipment, I get busted for it!" Explained Mario "Just turn it on" suggested Toad. Mario turned it on and smoke started to develop. Mario yelled at Toad "You said everything was going to be alright! What happened?" "I was wrong, its little things like this that keep me out of the 100 percentile!" Admit Toad. Toad slapped himself.

Back at the Bunk, Bowser showed Wario the results. "I look like a big greasy porcupine!" said Wario. "Hey Greasy is a good look on you!" Said Bowser "Peach is going to hate this!" said Wario. Bowser continued "Are you kidding me? That's the way all the guys ware there hair where I come from" said Bowser.

Wario walked over to Peach's bunk. He knocked on the door. "Who is it?" said Daisy. "It's Wario, I have come to pick up Peach" Replied Wario. "He's here! Come on Peach lets finish this!" Wined Daisy. Daisy continued "Put your lips together" Daisy was putting lipstick on Peach's lips. "OK! OK! Let me up! I promise I won't run!" Said Peach. "Remember I'm faster than you" Warned Plum. Peach explained to them "This nice thing has gone out of control! Its not me! I have to him the truth!" Daisy said "What you're doing is wonderful" Peach continued "I'm not a nice person! It's an act! I should have blown him off when I had the chance! He's a blob and he has hair on his Back!" "He's right outside its too late! You have to go with him!" Said Plum. "Yeah if you blow him off now he will be humiliated!" Said Daisy. "I don't have to do anything I don't want to do!" Yelled Peach. "Oh yes you do!" Said Plum. "Oh no I don't!" Peach yelled. Plum went up to peach and made a fist "Oh yes..you Do!" Peach Ran outside quickly. "Hi Peach!" said Wario. Peach looked at him and made a comment "Wow you looked like a big greasy porcupine"

"Yea, that's funny, I thought so to!" Wario Agreed

Back at the Dance Hall, the Social was about to begin. "Lets get the music going!" Said Toadsworth. "Just a second!" said Mario. Mario continued "You did fix it - - - right?" Toad got up from underneath the table. "Yep, that's it, turn it on!" Mario turned it on. The music started playing. Wario and Peach arrived at the Dance hall. Toad got his microphone and made an announcement. "Well look who just walked in its Peach and Wario, love is in the air!" Peach and Wario sat down and looked at the decorations. "They made it look very nice in here huh?" said Wario. "Oh I don't know, looks a little to kiddy for me, you know what I mean?" said Peach. Wario tried to agree "Yea I know what you mean" Peach was surprised. "You Do?" said Peach "Yea" Wario said. "Then what do I mean" Peach wondered. Wario was stuck on this one. "You mean…..it's too…kiddy…the kids..there..theres too many kids" Peach corrected him "Uh, a party is supposed to have kids, what I meant was it looks like a children's Birthday party and all that is missing is a big clown doing magic" Wario answered her "I like Magic" Peach rolled her eyes "You would" Anyway i'm going to go comb my hair" "Why your hair looks nice" Said Wario. Peach told him "Never ask a girl why" Wario got up "I'm going to see what they got to eat, do you want anything?" Peach didn't care "Whatever" She said as she walked off. She met up with Daisy and Plum. "How is it?" Plum said. "He's giving off a thick odor of sweat and Onions! Yuck! It makes me want to puke!" Cried Peach. "Why don't you guys Dance?" Daisy suggested. "Why don't we fly to mars? It's not going to happen!" yelled Peach. "It Might be fun" Said Daisy. "I might have to touch him! Said Peach.

At the Buffet table, Wario met up with Bowser. "So how's your date?" wondered Bowser. Wario Replied "Its Ok, She doesn't like the decorations though" Bowser responded "She's a stuck up wolf" Wario became a little furious "Don't say that about her Ok" "The truth hurts" said Bowser. "How are the Cookies Bowser" Wario wondered. "There Stale" Said Bowser. Wario Ate one anyway. "So are you guys going to dance? Or are you just going to sit there like Petty over there?" Said Bowser. "Oh will Dance, I just don't know where to put my hands though" Said Wario. "It's a simple rule of Manhood, she'll let you put your hands where she wants them" Explained Bowser.

Toad picked up his microphone and said "hey, hey, who wants to listen to Piranha plant Mix?" Toad was holding up the record until an arrow knocked it away. Toad was freaked and said "Ok, we'll listen to something else. Peach returned to her seat Where she found Wario with a plate full of Cookies. "Cookie?" Offered Wario. Peach was a little disgusted and said "I'm on a Diet" "Can I have yours?" Wondered Wario. "Be my guest" Peach said. Wario spoke with his mouth full and said to Peach "Hey, you wan't to hear a funny joke? What's Red and yellow with pepperoni and can fly?" Peach interrupted "FINE ILL DANCE!" Wario continued "A super Pizza! Get it?" Peach was angry "FINE ILL DANCE IF YOU JUST BE QUIET!" Wario was excited "You will?" "Yes now come on!" COME ONE!" Wario brought his plate and drink to the Dance floor. Peach couldn't stand it "Ill be right back!" said Peach. Dancers closed in on Wario. Wario dropped his cookies and drink. Wario fell on his knees to pick up the squished cookies. The Dancers stopped dancing and sat down. Wario looked around. "PEACH?" Peach was being pushed back by Daisy and Plum back into the Dance Hall. Peach and Wario sat down at their seats. "Hey Peach where did you go?" Said Wario. Peach made up a lie. "I went to comb my hair again, so where's my soda?" said Peach. Wario said "Its on my shirt, here's your cookies" Wario gave peach the cookie crumbs from the floor. She wiped them away.

Toad picked up his microphone and yelled "Its time for the spotlight dance!" Mario turned off the lights and got the flashlights. Toad yelled "And………….you two have been chosen to start us off!" Wario was excited. "Come on!" Peach tried to make up excuses. "Uh..I can't! Uh..bad back! I cant!" Wario brought her up to the dance floor. Peach stopped and said "Ok, listen up, if my body is the map of the world, your hands stay on the northern hemisphere got it?" Wario nodded. The slow danced. Wario Saw Bowser. Bowser showed him to put her hands on her hips. Wario Did. "You're going south of the border!" Peach yelled. "Sorry" Wario said. Peach and Wario kept dancing. "I hope your enjoying this" Said Peach. "I am.. a lot" Said Wario. "Well at least one of us is" Said Peach. "I know you didn't mean to send me the letter" Admit Wario. "You do?" surprisingly said Peach. "Yea" Sadly said Wario. Peach continued "If you knew it was a mistake, why did you ask me anyway?" She wondered. Wario told her the truth. "Well, a lot of the kids think you're stuck up, and besides me, nobody was going to ask you to the social" Peach stopped "That's a lie! There are a lot of" Warrior interrupted "There weren't, I asked around" They both continued to dance. Peach almost had tears in her eyes. "I feel like such a loser, I feel like everybody's laughing at me" Said peach. "That's their problems, there the ones sitting and were the ones dancing, and if you wouldn't have said yes, we wouldn't be here for all the free cookies" Peach laughed a little. "Yea, I didn't get any cookies" said Peach. "Do you want to stop and get some?" Wondered Wario. "Nah, lets keep dancing" Said Peach. Peach was smiling. The both looked at each other and danced. Daisy and Plum were watching them dance. "Is she actually smiling?" Said Plum. "He just dipped her!" Said Daisy. "Yep she's smiling!" Said Daisy. Wario and Peach stopped Dancing. The Crowd clapped. Peach gave Wario a big hug. "What was that for?" wondered Wario. Peach gave Wario a hug because she wanted to, but she said "My hands were all sweaty and I was just wiping them off" "Do you want to sit down?" said Wario. "Nah! Let's keep dancing Wario!" Said Peach. "You sure?" said Wario "Yeah" Peach said. Wario and Peach danced the night away with everyone. They danced so well they won the dancing trophy. Toad, with the trophy said, "You guys have just won the dancing trophy!" Everybody clapped. The two held up the trophy. Toad said "Got anything to say to the crowd? Mario turn on the Microphone!" Mario turned on the Microphone and the power went out. It was quiet. Peach had something to say. "Uh Wario, there's one thing I got to tell you" Wario responded "You want to kiss me?" Peach replied "Uh no, your standing on my foot"


End file.
